It is known that mosaic pictures comprising a plurality of sub-pictures are transmitted in cable networks. Each sub-picture renders a miniature version of an available television program. The mosaic picture allows a user to obtain an overview of all receivable television programs. However, in order to select a desired television program, the user must know the relevant channel number or associated program number, and enter said number via a remote control device.